WTF!
by TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice
Summary: I walked in from work seeing two shadows. Turning on the light, I gasped seeing who was in bed together. OOC...Jacob/Bella and Jacob/?. Warning: Guy on Guy action.Now a full length story!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Some disturbing content thanks to yours truly…Oh and two boys together…so if you don't like that I would advise not reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its character unfortunately. (Someday Edward shall be mine)**

**A/N: So a friend and I came up with the idea…well my friend did but I placed Edward in the place of…well I'll let you figure it out. The whole thing was that what if Jacob imprinted on a guy instead of the normal girl. I had never seen a story like that so I took the job and wrote it. Thank you bloodredeclipse for the idea and the title!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke in the warmest arms that I have ever felt. Smiling, I rolled over staring into the eyes of my healer. Jake smiled back though it didn't reach his eyes and I wondered what was wrong. I didn't speak of my worries as I kissed him softly.

"I don't want to go to work" I whined to his lips. He chuckled holding me tightly against him.

"The sooner you go to work the sooner you get back" Jacob kissed the top of my head and smiled. "Now go get ready and I'll make you some breakfast."

Slowly, I got up and went into the bathroom across the hall from our bedroom. Getting in the shower, I thought about what had happened in the past year. Edward had left me yet again after he had promised never to do it again. Luckily, Jake had been there to pick up the pieces and mend my heart.

All this had happened for a reason. I guess someone wanted me to live a normal life. Jake and I had been dating for the past six months. Everything was great and I was happy again.

After getting out of the shower and dressing, I ran into the kitchen kissing Jacob's cheek. "I'm sorry I'm running late…" He pouted and kissed my cheek in return.

"Have a good day at work!" He called to me as I ran out the door to my trusty truck.

The whole time I was at work I was thinking about Jake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day working at Newton's was exhausting and I couldn't wait to be in the arms of my love. I walked into the house noticing that it was rather quiet until a noise down the hall pointed me to the bedroom.

My heart was beginning to pick up speed as I walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Reaching for the door knob I took a deep breath and turned it.

Two shadows were moving in the bed. I couldn't see with the light turned off so I flipped the switch. My jaw immediately dropped realizing who was in the bed.

Glistening bodies touching each other in places…I just stared. Bronze hair covered his face but I knew who it was. My ex-lover Edward Cullen was in bed with my now lover Jacob Black. I felt light-headed.

Jacob was beneath Edward his head thrown in pleasure. My Edward…no used to be mine was the dominant figure.

I closed my eyes and opened them again opening this was some weird dream. No…it wasn't….this was happening.

How could it be? Shouldn't they be appalled by each other's smell? Letting out a small gasp both boys turned to me their eyes filling with shock. Edward got off of my love and covered them in a blanket.

I had just seen both loves of my life naked…together. After this, I was going to need serious therapy. Finding my voice, I pretty much yelled out, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Jacob looked away from me guiltily. "I didn't want to tell you this, Bells…" He paused looking over at Edward who smiled weakly nodding his head. "I've imprinted, Bella, I've imprinted on Edward."

I didn't think it was possible but my jaw dropped even lower. "You imprinted...on a guy? A vampire guy at that? My ex lover?" I bit my lip holding back tears.

Jacob was going to leave me just like Edward had. "But…I thought that you couldn't stand the smell of each other…" Tears fell down my cheeks even though I tried to stop them.

Edward answered me. "When love is concerned, the vampire and were-wolf smell does not affect us." This answer threw me off.

"You mean you love Jacob?" They looked at each other with love filled eyes.

Who would have known that Jacob would leave me for his mortal enemy? I guess I didn't seeing as I was staring at the two as they moved towards each other kissing passionately. Without a word, I backed out of the room slowly not knowing what else to say. I drove far away wanting the image of Jacob and Edward moving together…their sweating bodies in perfect rhythm with the other. "Oh dear" I uttered.

**A/N: Wow…so I know that I am going to get hate mail for this so…I don't care send the hate mail to me and my friend, bloodredeclipse. Now click the go button and review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter of WTF! Who would have thunk! This took a lot of effort. Warning, guy on guy love! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or series just what they do in my story! **

**Alice S.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward's POV

I stood at Bella's door wrinkling my nose at the horrid smell. How could Bella live like this? Knocking quietly, I hoped she was home. Unfortunately, the mutt answered the door growling like some uncivilized…well dog.

"What do you want, leech?" His hands were trembling.

"I came to talk to Bella." I spoke calmly thinking was slightly overreacting.

"Well, she's not here." His eyes wandered over my body. Then his eyes filled with something I hadn't expected, love.

"I'm…I'm sorry…she's at work." I wondered why his tone had suddenly changed. Taking a peek into his mind, I was slightly disturbed by the images he had of the two of us.

"Mutt, I will not have you thinking about me in that manner." A low instinctive growl erupted from me.

"I can't help it…" His eyes avoided mine. I was going to question him but then his lips were crashed up against mine. Quickly, I pushed him away from me.

"I can't…Bella…" I could only imagine the hurt she would go through if she found out about this.

"I don't love her…I thought I could all these months. But…it's not her I imprinted on it's you…" Backing away slowly, I ended up trapping myself against the railing of his porch. This couldn't be happening. My love was Bella not a mutt that smelled horrible. He took a step towards me. His mind was only on one thing.

Before I knew what was happening he was kissing me…again. My mind whirred thinking that this was wrong on so many levels, but I never pulled away from him. Jacob was the one to break the kiss gasping for air.

He looked down at me with chocolate brown eyes. I tried to think of anything other than Jacob but it was becoming difficult.

His fingers laced with mind as he pulled me into his and Bella's house. I followed him curious to know what he was going to do.

The bedroom was decorated simply with a bed and a couple of dressers. Just the way Bella would have wanted a room. I could smell her in the room and it brought me back to my original purpose. "When is Bella getting home?"

The dog just shrugged and shoved me onto the bed. His heated fingers slid across my torso causing me to shiver. Rather quickly, he stripped me of my shirt placing soft kisses against my neck and collarbone. I groaned involuntarily. A smile crept to his lips making his kisses more wolf-like nipping and biting.

I laid back on the bed as Jacob kissed lower making a trail to the hem of my jeans. Jacob started to unbutton my jeans sliding them down slowly. With a sharp intake of breath, I said his name. It was torture. My mind was on Bella but my body was responding to him. "I can't…do this."

Jacob didn't stop though. I gasped as his lips touched my member causing it to harden. Those fierce lips opened to the most heavenly thing yet, his tongue. I couldn't stand it. Lips and tongue on my one area driving me insane. No, this was wrong.

What he was doing with his tongue was amazing though. My eyes closed as I moved my hips up to him wanting him to do more. Jacob kept his movements smooth. I was wondering where he had learned this. After all he was only a child, this is wrong! No matter what I was saying to myself. I still am enjoying it and I can't help it. No one has touched me like this not even Bella.

The were-wolf came up looking at me with a wolfish grin. I had no clue what he was planning. He grabbed my hands pulling me up. "Jacob…" was the one word on my lips before I was silenced.

My need for him was growing and I showed it in our kisses. It was too late to turn back. Icy hands went for his pants. His one button broke off flinging across the room as I ripped his pants open.

Smiling sheepishly, I offered to buy him another pair, but he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. That happens all the time."

Then our lips met in an explosion of emotion. I tasted him craving every bit of him. My hand slowly went into his pants. A smile played at my lips as I looked into his eyes.

**Jacob POV**

His lips across my body were amazing. He pushed me against the bed as our bodies joined. A moan escaped as he pushed into me deeper than before.

A sound from the living room didn't bother me as my lover continued to pump into me.

My eyes closed in pleasure as I moved with the lee-Edward. "I love you…" he whispered into my ear sensually.

There was a gasp as the light was switched on. Edward pulled away from me covering us both with a blanket.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I could hear the tears in Bella's voice, but I couldn't look at her not wanting to see her in pain again. Not after I had taken that pain away.

How could I tell her this? "I didn't want to tell you this, Bella…" I looked over at Edward and smiled weakly and he returned my smile. "I've imprinted, Bella, I've imprinted on Edward."

"But…I thought that you couldn't stand the smell of each other…" She just had to bring that up. I didn't smell anything from Edward and was amazed by that. Finally, I looked at my ex-lover seeing tears fall down her cheeks.

Edward answered for me. "When love is concerned, the vampire and were-wolf smell does not affect us."

Who would have thought that two mortal enemies would end up as lovers? It was as if I couldn't control what I was. Oh, well, I would enjoy this no matter what it was because I love Edward with all my being.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So me and bloodredeclipse were talking and she came up with an idea for WTF to be a full length story. It should get interesting. So this is no longer a one-shot. Please review, reviews are love!**

**Alice S.**


	3. UPDATE!

Hello everyone!

I have decided to come back to fanfiction. I can't promise that I'll be updating old stories, but I will be trying to write new ones.I hope that I still have loyal readers out there that want to read my stuff. Soo, until the next chapter or story is up refresh your memory and sit tight. Something awesome is on the way!

CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE MY SOCKS ROCKED!

Alice


End file.
